User talk:Danyan1429
Welcome -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:24, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Danyan the images you uploaded were not properly named. They should be named as: Name-GameAbbreviation-ShortDescriptionIfNecessary. -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 09:34, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :MythHunter 007 would this be an acceptable name, or should it be "EddiePulaski-GTASA-SanAndreasPost.png"? Danyan1429 (talk) 15:20, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::"EddiePulaski-GTASA-SanAndreasPost.png" is acceptable name and one more thing, when you are reply to someone please reply on their talk pages not on your as they will not be able to spot it.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:06, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your article creation Good day sir/madam, I would like to express my appreciation for your creation of this article: I have been intending to create it for some time, but I did not have a clear enough image for the Infobox. Could you also create an article for the person the reporter is supposed to meet, that Carl Johnson kills together with him? Call the article "The Journalist". Alternatively, you can simply upload a clear image of the journalist (or his generic pedestrian model), and I will do the rest. I would acquire the image myself, but I do not currently own a copy of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, so I am unable to conveniently acquire it. If you decide to do the latter, please inform me via a message when you have uploaded the image. Do not forget to follow the Media Policy. Thank you. Also, in case you were not aware, the page you initially named "The Journalist" has been renamed to "The Reporter", as that is what the on-screen objectives refer to him as. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your assistance. However, after listening and re-listening to the opening cutscene of Snail Trail, it seems to me that the person the reporter is meeting (the one I am asking you to acquire a picture of) is actually not a reporter or journalist, and is actually a snitch that has compromising information on specifically Eddie Pulaski (not of Frank Tenpenny or of C.R.A.S.H. in general). However, the way that Tenpenny and Pulaski describe the people CJ has to kill is somewhat vague in that cutscene, and since the mission objectives only describe him as "the Target", I cannot be 100% certain as to whether he is a reporter or snitch. Could you please listen to the cutscene dialogue and tell me who you believe the so-called "Target" is: another reporter or a snitch? Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:45, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for the image, it looks excellent. However, could you please answer my previous question? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:31, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, I was thinking along the same lines. I will discuss this matter with my fellow Staff members, and if they agree I intend to rename the page for The Journalist to "The Stoolie", "The Snitch" or something similar, and reword the Snail Trail, The Journalist and The Reporter articles to follow the new title. If I do that, I will turn the page for The Journalist into a redirect to The Reporter, as I believe the two titles are used interchangeably by C.R.A.S.H. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:16, July 17, 2016 (UTC)